¿Puede Tom Ryddle amar?
by L. Nott
Summary: Me dijeron que tenía una hija hace veintiséis años y me la arrebataron. Conocí a mi hija dieciséis años después. Y ahora, diez años más tarde, cojo en brazos a una niña pequeña, a mi nieta.


**¿Puede Tom Ryddle amar?**

_Por Aoko45_

Me senté en mi trono sin apartar la mirada de los inútiles que había delante de mí, paseaba mi fría mirada por sus rostros asustados, regodeándome del miedo que causaba en ellos. Desde pequeño había infundido ese sentimiento en los demás, veía cómo se apartaban de mi camino con el miedo, el terror brillando en sus ojos, y yo me reía internamente por lo estúpidos que eran, incluso los adultos me temían.

Excepto uno: Albus Dumbledore.

Aquel viejo nunca se había fiado de mí, siempre interponiéndose en mis planes, siempre intentando detenerme. Cada vez que recordaba como siempre se me adelantaba en todo lo que hacía la ira bullía en mi interior. Aquel maldito viejo había intentado acabar conmigo, hacía tiempo que juré venganza contra él.

Pero ahora eso no venía al caso, un grupo numeroso de mortífagos había vuelto de un ataque y quería saber qué había pasado. El ataque había sido en Hogsmeade y estaba seguro de que Dumbledore había participado.

Sonreí cuando me contaron que habían matado a diez personas y secuestrado a cinco. Pero sabía que había algo más, lo veía en sus caras turbadas.

-Señor, verá, uno de los secuestrados... es una estudiante de Hogwarts -alcé una ceja, preguntando cuál era el problema, no era la primera vez que secuestrábamos a un estudiante.

-Eh... señor, el problema es que esta niña es... se llama... -empecé a mirarle con impaciencia y dirigí mi mano a la varita, esto pareció ponerle más nervioso.

-Se llama Allyssia... es pelirroja y... tiene los ojos azules -terminó otro-. Señor, la hemos encontrado.

La furia, la ira, ambas bullían en mi interior con fuerza, mucha fuerza, más de la que nunca había sentido, salvo una vez, cuando me la arrebataron, cuando aquel grupo de aurores y el maldito de Dumbledore aparecieron de repente y se la llevaron antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Noté vagamente como los objetos se caían y los mortífagos que tenían delante de mí empezaban a temblar, pero yo no quería saber eso. Apenas fui consciente de cómo y de lo rápido que me acerqué al último mortífago que había hablado, le apunté con la varita.

-No mientas -hablaba en voz baja, pero sabía que me oía perfectamente porque noté que empezaba a temblar de manera increíble, veía el terror en sus ojos mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

-N-no miento, señor. Es verdad, es ella.

Miré a los otros mortífagos y todos asintieron con la cabeza, unos más asustados que otros. Le lancé un _Crucio_ al mortífago y demandé saber dónde estaba. Les lancé un _Crucio_ a cada uno de los mortífagos y me marché de la sala derruida con Nagini que me seguía.

Crucé la mansión a paso rápido, los pocos mortífagos con los que me había encontrado rehuían mi mirada, eran una panda de cobardes pero sabía perfectamente que mi mirada daba más miedo que nunca. Bajé hasta el último sub-piso, donde estaban las mazmorras, en realidad, había más mazmorras, pero a los inútiles que tenía por seguidores habían querido encerrarla en las peores. Ya les haría pagar.

Me detuve abruptamente cuando oí una voz, era dulce y tranquila -incluso yo lo reconocía- y estaba cantando. Me pregunté quién estaría cantando en un sitio como aquel. Me acerqué más despacio, con el propósito de no hacer ruido. Cuando llegué a la celda de donde provenía la voz, me asomé despacio para ver quién cantaba. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una escena insólita como aquella.

Una chica pelirroja de no más de dieciséis años cantaba una nana con una tierna sonrisa, pude ver aún en la oscuridad cómo lloraba mientras miraba a otra niña más pequeña que ella que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

_Brilla estrella, brilla más,_

_y sabré dónde estás._

_Hasta un mágico país_

_tú me guías por el cielo._

La niña pequeña acarició el rostro de la pelirroja con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ésta retuvo su mano.

_Y cuando vas a a dormir_

_y el día ya se va._

_La estrella se iluminará_

_y siempre brillará..._

Vi como la niña cerraba los ojos y su mano caía, inerte, muerta. No me arrepiento de decir que no lloré ni se me encogió el corazón ni ninguna cosa parecida, no hubiera podido ni aunque quisiera, nunca lo había hecho y seguramente nunca lo haría. Los sentimentalismos no iban conmigo. La pelirroja bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, después cogió el cuerpo de la niña y lo colocó al lado de la pared, con una postura que parecía transmitir paz.

Noté como Nagini se adelantaba y se metía en la celda, no se lo impedí, quería saber qué sucedía. Vi como la pelirroja se tensaba y se giraba rápidamente.

_-¿Quién eres?_

No me sorprendió el que hablara parsel, me sorprendería más que no lo hiciera.

_-Soy Nagini._

_-¿Eres la serpiente de Voldemort, verdad?_

_-¿No temes decir su nombre?_

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

Me gustaba que fuera valiente, pero me seguía molestando un poco.

_-La gente suele temerle._

_-Yo nunca he sido lo que se dice una persona normal. No le temo, y diré su nombre, aunque éste no sea el verdadero._

_-¿Sabes su verdadero nombre?_

Me incliné más inconscientemente. ¿De verdad ella sabía mi verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo?

_-Si te mueves bien su nombre es un secreto a gritos._

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-¿De verdad creíste que no te descubriría?_

Se giró hacia mí y su ojos se chocaron con los míos: azul vs rojo. Sus ojos mostraban desafío, algo que nunca había visto salvo en los de Dumbledore, de algún modo, me gustaba tanto como me molestaba.

Me dejé ver completamente y con pasos lentos me acerqué. Abrí la puerta de la celda con mi varita sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Se mantuvo firme mientras entraba en la celda con un poco de cautela, no sabía que podía esperar de ella. Me acerqué a ella despacio, pero no cambio su postura, espalda erguida, cabeza alta y mirada desafiante. El orgullo me invadió, parecía que nada acabaría con ella.

Me detuve cuando estaba a tan sólo un paso de ella, observándola, paseando mi mirada desde u cabeza a los pies y viceversa. Su cabello rojo como el fuego parecía brillar en la oscuridad, le llegaba por la cintura en la parte de atrás y por delante le caían en tirabuzones a la altura del pecho, sus ojos eran de un pálido azul, pero parecía faltarles algo que la última vez que la había visto si estaba, aunque no sabía qué. Sus labios se curvaban en una imperceptible sonrisa, se veían un poco agrietados. Lo que no me gustó fue ver su uniforme de Hogwarts casi roto y el montón de heridas y cicatrices que tenía.

-Toma una foto, te durará más -dijo con voz indiferente.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa. Terminé de acercarme a ella, era alta, pero aún así le sacaba poco más de una cabeza por la evidente diferencia de edad.

-Di mi nombre -ordené en voz baja.

-Tom Riddle -vi su sonrisa, sabía que no me gustaba ese nombre, por eso lo decía con satisfacción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo averigüé por accidente.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Simplemente miré en el anuario. Vi el nombre de Tom Riddle y la foto que había, se parecía demasiado a Lord Voldemort como para no ser él -explicó. Noté su burla camuflada cuando dijo "Lord Voldemort" pero lo dejé pasar.

-Y... ¿sabes quién soy yo? -pregunté. Tenía que saber a lo que me refería, tenía que saberlo.

Ella me miró confundida.

-¿El heredero de Slytherin?

Me quedé callado. Sentía la furia bullir en mi interior. No se lo habían dicho, ella no sabía quién era yo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era yo para ella. ¡Y todo sería culpa de ese viejo de Dumbledore! ¡Todo era culpa suya! ¡Quería matarlo!

Noté como ella daba un paso atrás, la miré intentando reprimir mi ira, ella no tenía la culpa, no, sólo era una víctima más. Se había colocado delante del cadáver de la niña, no sabía si era por protegerlo o simplemente había dado el paso en una dirección cualquiera.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -pregunté, no quería que me tuviera miedo, no ella.

-No te tengo miedo, simplemente no soy gilipollas -contestó-. Ya he sufrido la ira de un hombre iracundo, no pienso repetirlo.

-¿Cómo que has sufrido la ira de un hombre? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido no me gustaba la idea que se me estaba pasando por la mente. No me gustaba nada.

No respondió, pero desvió la mirada y vi como dirigía su mano a su brazo izquierdo inconscientemente, su mano temblando. Me acerqué rápidamente, tan rápido que la pelirroja pegó un pequeño salto.

-¿A qué te refieres? -susurré- ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

Me estaba impacientando, y eso no era nada bueno. No quería pagarla con ella, pero estaba seguro de lo que había pasado y no estaba muy seguro de poder controlarme. Necesitaba que me dijera que me había equivocado.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se echó aún más para atrás. Yo intenté acercarme pero ella se volvió a echar para atrás, tocando la pared. Temblaba, y parecía a punto de llorar. Inspiré profundamente varias veces intentando calmarme, no iba a conseguir nada enfadado. Más calmado, me acerqué despacio a ella, esta vez no intentó huir.

-¿Qué te han hecho? -pregunté en un susurro con la voz calmada.

Pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, quieta, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, con la cabeza bajada y a punto de llorar, temblando un poco. Yo no sabía que hacer, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me coloqué a su lado y pasé mi brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Primero se tensó, pero después se fue relajando poco a poco.

La insté a venir conmigo y paso lento salimos de la celda. Ella pegó su cabeza a mi pecho y yo la apreté más contra mí. Subimos las interminables escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la planta baja. Varios mortífagos estaban parados en la entrada, los espanté con una mirada. Guié a la pelirroja hasta llegar a la sala del trono, sólo había unos pocos mortífagos, los demás seguramente habrían ido a que les curaran las heridas del _Crucio_.

Con un movimiento de varita hice aparecer otro trono al lado del mío, la llevé hasta él y después hice que se sentara. Aún habiendo estado hacía unos momentos a punto de derrumbarse, se sentó erguida y con la cabeza bien alta, parecía que así le habían enseñado a hacerlo y le salía natural.

Reparé con la varita la sala que antes había destrozado, notaba la mirada azul de la chica pero la ignoré lo máximo posible, también sabía que los mortífagos presentes la miraban a ella con una curiosidad muy mal disimulada. Después, me senté en mi trono al lado de ella.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Háblale con más respeto -espetó uno de los mortífagos. Yo le dirigí una mirada gélida que al parecer le detuvo, pero la pelirroja sacó una varita del bolsillo y apuntó al mortífago. Al segundo, el mortífago caía al suelo desmayado.

Algunos mortífagos se levantaron, pero cayeron desmayados con un movimiento de varita de la chica. Ninguno más se levantó. La pelirroja sonrió y volvió a guardar la varita en su bolsillo, después me miró. Yo alcé una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Son unos inútiles -dijo con una sonrisa señalando a los mortífagos-, se olvidaron de quitármela. En serio, ya que te buscas cómplices, búscatelos con cerebro, son más útiles -sonreí divertido-. Pero aún no me has dicho qué hago yo aquí -su voz se volvió fría al decir eso y sus ojos me dijeron que lo averiguaría de un modo u otro.

Me eché hacia atrás en mi trono y la miré con una sonrisa.

-Dime quién eres y quiénes son tus padres -abrió la boca para objetar, pero la interrumpí-. Sé quién eres, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.

Ella me miró desconfiada, pero después suspiró y se echó también para atrás. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se alborotó el cabello en lo que parecía ser un tic nervioso.

-Me llamo Allyssia Perks y mis padres son Adolf y Brenda Perks, ¿contento? -dijo con evidente fastidio.

-Mucho. Pero creo que te equivocas -la contradecí.

-Creo que puedo recordar mi nombre y el de mis padres, si es que a ese capullo se le puede llamar así -farfullo esto último e hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara de mi cara.

-¿Qué te hizo ese capullo? -le pregunté utilizando la misma palabra que ella, me incliné hacia ella.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, de nuevo desviando la mirada, y apreté mis puños, quería saber qué le habían hecho a _mi_ Allyssia. Con un suspiro de frustración, me volví a echar de nuevo, por un momento creí verla sonreír. Podía usar Legeremancia, pero no quería hacerlo, quería que ella me lo dijera.

Un mortífago entró en la sala y avisó de que la cena ya estaba lista. Me levanté y Allyssia hizo lo mismo, pensé que tendría que obligarla, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al lado del mortífago y después se giró hacia mí.

-No sé tú -dijo ella-, pero yo tengo un hambre acojonante. Así que -se giró hacia el mortífago-, ¿dónde queda el comedor?

El mortífago la miró como si estuviera loca mientras le daba las indicaciones, sinceramente, creo que yo también la veía igual. Es decir, la chica ha sido secuestrada por mortífagos y ahora se va a comer con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort tan feliz que cualquiera diría que voy repartiendo flores por ahí.

De acuerdo, Allyssia Perks no tiene instinto de supervivencia, es una suicida.

Salí de la sala con el mismo rostro frío de siempre, disfrutando de las expresiones de miedo que veía, pero preguntándome internamente sobre la salud mental de la pelirroja.

No podía ser muy buena ya que cuando entré en el comedor todos los mortífagos la estaban mirando, estaba sentada como si hubiera sido educada en la alta sociedad pero comía con una familiaridad que cualquiera diría que lo hacía siempre con cincuenta personas pendientes de ella. Cuando notaron mi presencia avancé hasta sentarme en el extremo de la mesa, justo al lado de Allyssia, ella siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, cosa que me mosqueó un poco.

-Supongo que ahora me interrogarás, ¿no? -me preguntó haciendo una pausa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo tienes escrito en la cara -me contestó-. Por cierto -se giró hacia los mortífagos-, ¿vosotros no sabéis lo que es ser discretos? -les dirigió una mirada gélida y todos apartaron la mirada al instante.

Sonreí. La chica era hiperactiva y muy alegre, parecía que sólo temas cruciales podía hacerla borrar la sonrisa, pero también parecía ejercer cierto control sobre los demás y sabía cuándo ser dura. Era buena. Muy buena. Y empecé el interrogatorio.

-Es evidente que vas a Hogwarts, ¿a qué casa? -le pregunté.

Ella se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida, supe en ese momento la respuesta.

-Gryffindor -todas las cabezas de la sala se giraron hacia nosotros, hacia ella.

-Gryffindor -repetí sin poder ocultar mi desagrado.

-Síp. Lo siento si no te gusta -hizo como que se lo pensaba-, no, en realidad, no, no lo siento -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que vio el Sombrero para ponerte en Gryffindor? -tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo, en verdad.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y se alborotó el pelo de nuevo.

-En realidad, me dijo que sería muy buena Slytherin -sonreí-, dijo que era manipuladora, buena mentirosa y lo suficientemente lista como para saber aprovecharlo y conseguir lo que quiero -de algún modo me lo esperaba-. Pero también me dijo que era valiente, muy valiente... -tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que estaba perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza y se echó hacia delante-, aunque también me dijo que puede que más que valentía, yo fuera una suicida en potencia. Y creo que tenía razón, en realidad, si no, ¿qué coño hago yo sentada entre mortífagos y comiendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? -me sonrió mientras se volvía a recostar en la silla.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-Que hubiera sido la mejor de Slytherin, que una persona normal aprovecharía mis talentos y se iría a esa casa porque es la única en la que pueden ser verdaderamente utilizados.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste? -porque le tenía que haber dicho algo para que el Sombrero se decidiera por Gryffindor.

-Que yo nunca he sido una persona normal -dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca. Yo alcé una ceja-. ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Seguro que ya te tienes que haberte dado cuenta.

Sí, lo había hecho, Allyssia Perks no era normal, se veía a kilómetros de distancia.

-Y dime, ¿tenías amigos?

-Sí, Daniel y Edward. Son geniales, nunca te aburres con ellos, bueno, quizás en la época de los exámenes sí que son un poco plastas, sobretodo Edward -murmuró.

-¿Cómo son? -quería saberlo todo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -preguntó mirándome desconfiada. No la culpaba en absoluto.

-Simplemente quiero saberlo.

Ella me miró desconfiada antes de suspirar.

-Bueno, Daniel es un maldito mujeriego, arrogante y divertido como nadie. Tiene sangre veela y se liga a todas las chicas de Hogwarts, excepto mí, claro -suspiró soñadoramente-. Aún recuerdo su cara cuando le mandé a la mierda -se rió-. La verdad, odia a los Slytherin, pero se aprovecha de los lindo de mi habilidad para manipular a la gente. Y Edward... él también tiene lo suyo, es más "tranquilo", por decirlo de alguna manera, le encanta leer y puedo afirmar con seguridad que se ha leído la mayor parte de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, es muy inteligente y encanta a los profesores, pero no es un pelota. Supongo que cada uno mantiene a los profesores de su lado de diferentes maneras: Daniel se gana a la gente con sus bromas, Edward siendo buen estudiante y yo...

-¿Y tú...?

-Nada. Simplemente, encanto personal -me sonrió de forma arrogante.

-¿Y Dumbledore? -sentí la necesidad de preguntar.

-¿El profesor de Transformaciones? Puedo asegurar que le caigo bastante bien, pero creo que le pasa algo conmigo.

-¿Qué crees que es?

-No lo sé. La primera vez que le vi actuar raro conmigo fue en segundo, me metí en un duelo con un Slytherin, me veía como si en cualquier momento yo fuera a explotar y a usar alguna maldición. Después de eso solo le sucedía cuando me peleaba con alguien, aunque nunca era nada demasiado grave, la única pelea importante fue ese duelo, las demás solo eran discusiones con compañeros -se la veía pensativa, seguramente, intentaría encontrar respuesta al comportamiento del viejo.

-Ya veo... -murmuré- ¿Y qué pasó con el duelo?

-Gané, evidentemente -sonrió orgullosamente-. El tío sería Slytherin y todo lo que tú quieras, pero era un idiota que apenas sabía coger la varita.

Le di la razón. Veces fueron las que me encontré con idiotas en Slytherin que apenas aprendían un par de hechizos básicos.

-¿Y por qué fue el duelo?

-Nos insultó, a Daniel, Edward y a mí. Y si hay algo que nunca se debe hacer, es insultarnos. La suerte es que yo fui quien combatió con él, como lo hubiera hecho Daniel... ya me veía en el funeral de Slytherin.

-¿Y tuviste algún duelo más?

-Nop. Y ahora, aún no me has respondido, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

Pero no contesté, me limité a observarla sin apartar la mirada de ella y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, oía los murmullos de algunos mortífagos pero no les prestaba atención. Allyssia buscaba una respuesta que yo -por primera vez- no sabía como responder. Supe que entendió perfectamente que no iba a responder, aún así, cuando yo me levanté seguido de los mortífagos, ella también lo hizo.

Sin mirar ni una vez a nadie más, salí de la sala seguido de la pelirroja. La guié hasta una habitación y la hice pasar. Era una habitación sencilla pero me encargaría personalmente de que fuera decorada como ella siguiera. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se sentara y ella obedientemente lo hizo. Después, empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, no sabía cómo decírselo, no era algo que antes hubiera dicho y la verdad, pensé que no haría falta.

-Tranquilo, ya lo sé todo, _papá_ -me giré hacia ella de una manera tan rápida que creí oír todos mis huesos crujir. No me importó lo más mínimo.

-¿Lo sabes? -pregunté estúpidamente. Ella asintió-. ¿Desde cuándo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo oí decir a Dumby y a Moody. Los pillé un día hablando del tema, creo que fue más o menos... hace dos meses.

Yo estaba shockeado. No me lo esperaba.

-Es decir, que en ningún momento nadie te lo dijo -dije en cuanto me recuperé.

-No.

-Y dime, ¿por qué luchaste contra los mortífagos?

-¿No es evidente? -preguntó retóricamente-. Yo crecí como muggle, siempre creí ser una muggle hasta que Dumbledore me visitó -me esperaba que fuera él el que le diera la noticia-. No tengo nada en contra de los nacidos muggle y los mestizos porque en realidad, es como si fuera uno.

-Pero no lo eres -repliqué suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero yo crecí rodeada de muggles, es como si yo fuera una nacida muggle.

-Pero aún así...

-Papá, no puedes hacerme cambiar de idea -dijo levantándose, yo la seguí con la mirada-, yo tengo mis ideales y tú los tuyos, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos.

-Pero tú eres mi hija.

-Exactamente, soy tu hija, no soy tú. ¿Sabes? -dijo después de un silencio- Cuando me enteré de que tú eras mi padre, te investigué.

Me miró esperando una reacción, pero yo esperaba que siguiera.

-Supe que creciste en un orfanato... asqueroso -dijo finalmente-. Yo crecí con un hombre borracho que me trataba como a un elfo doméstico -de nuevo sentí la ira bullir en mi interior, iba a matar a ese hombre-. Nos parecemos mucho, en realidad, pero tú elegiste despreciar y matar, yo elegí perdonar y salvar. Cada uno eligió su camino y se cruzan no de manera pacífica.

La miré durante varios minutos, su rostro se veía apenado pero también decidido, ella podía ser tan determinada como yo. El Sombrero tenía razón, hubiera sido una perfecta Slytherin, pero también era una magnífica Gryffindor, ya que estaba aquí plantada, en la Mansión Gaunt que estaba llena de mortífagos, y yo, Lord Voldemort, estaba justo delante de ella, y aún así seguía manteniendo que no tenía nada en contra de los sangre-sucia. Sí, era una gran Gryffindor.

Le hice un gesto para que se acercara y cuando se sentó a mi lado, la abracé. Permanecimos así unos minutos, abrazados.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -susurró con el rostro pegado a mi pecho-. Yo no puedo aprobar tu causa.

Lo sabía. Sabía que de algún modo u otro tendríamos que separarnos, porque yo no pensaba detenerme, pero ella no iba a estar conmigo. Así que le dije mi plan.

-¿Crees que podrías fingir haber recibido un _Obliviate_?

Un mes después, me encontraba sentado en mi trono cuando un mortífago me entregó una carta. Salí de la sala y me dirigí a _su _habitación. Me senté en el mismo sitio en el que me había sentado un mes atrás mientras abría la carta que Allyssia me había enviado.

En ella, me contaba que Dumbledore se había tragado la treta. Veréis, para regresar a mi hija a Hogwarts decidimos dejarla a las fueras de Hogsmade son que nadie se diera cuenta y que ella fingiera que le había borrado la memoria. Por supuesto, muchos se preguntarían por qué yo, Voldemort, la había dejado con vida, pero al parecer no preguntaron mucho ya que tenía marcas de haber sido torturada -tema que ya me encargué de "solucionar", nadie torturaba a mi hija-. Volvió rápidamente a sus clases, siendo siempre acompañada por Daniel y Edward que no la dejaban ni un minuto en paz.

Al parecer Edward era un sangre sucia, pero como Allyssia me había jurado y perjurado que era un gran chico que la protegía siempre y que además de eso, junto con Daniel y ella misma, era el mejor del curso, había acabado... tolerándolo. Y también a Daniel, aunque el fuera un traidor a la sangre.

En la carta también me contaba que había hecho varios duelos en DCAO y que los había ganado todos, sonreí orgulloso al leer esto, no había quien pudiera con ella, y también me decía que había hecho explotar el aula de pociones, no pude evitar reírme ante el evidente fiasco que era mi pelirroja favorita en pociones, aunque era todo lo contrario en Transformaciones, en ella era un genio.

En realidad, antes de irse me había revelado que era una animaga, ella, Daniel y Edward lo había conseguido el año pasado, ella se había convertido en un perro -a mí me parecía un animal un poco vulgar pero ella me dijo que así era más fácil pasar desapercibida, un punto a favor-, Daniel en un tigre y Edward en un águila. No pude hacer otra cosa que sentirme orgulloso, era algo muy peligroso convertirse en animago y ellos lo habían conseguido en cuarto curso.

No ponía mucho más en la carta, habían suspendido las visitas a Hogsmade por un tiempo y que por las noches solían irse los tres al Bosque Prohibido, además había descubierto un nuevo pasadizo que conectaba todas las salas comunes y "casualmente", unos días después los Slytherin aparecieron con todo el cuerpo pintado de rojo y dorado -me ofendió un poquito, pero tenía su mérito, al parecer, Daniel era un genio en Encantamientos y Edward en Pociones y habían conseguido un resultado un tanto... extraño-.

Por último, Allyssia prometía aceptar mi propuesta de secuestro para las vacaciones, claro que nadie sabría del secuestro y éste tan sólo duraría unas tres semanas, pero era suficiente. Guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi túnica y salí de la habitación con el mismo rostro frío de siempre, no podía permitir que mis seguidores me creyeran débiles.

Y ahora sujetaba a una pequeña en mis brazos, era algo raro ver y notar como se acomodaba en mis brazos y me observaba con curiosidad, con esos ojos azules iguales a los míos y a los de mi hija, y a hora también iguales a los de ella, mi nieta.

Nieta. Era una palabra casi extraña, nunca había pensado en tener hijos, y por ende, tampoco nietos. Pero hacía veintiséis años había recibido la noticia de que tenía una niña y dieciséis años después de aquello había conocido a su hija: Allyssia Perks; para mí era Allyssia Ryddle, pero eso nadie nunca lo sabría salvo él y su hija, y también su yerno.

Yerno. Otra palabra extraña. Dylan Williams era su yerno, era un muggle que Allyssia había conocido después de ir a la Universidad. Al parecer era un estudiante dos años mayor que ella y estudiaba para ser abogado. Al principio no me había gustado nada la idea, es decir, yo lucho para acabar con los sangre-sucia y mi hija se lía, no, ¡se casa!, con un muggle, ¡es de locos!

Pero después de que yo mismo hubiera tenido una charla con él y lo hubiera amenazado de muerte -cosa que iba muy enserio y se lo había hecho saber-, Williams me había dicho y repetido que amaba a Allyssia y que no tenía nada en contra de la magia y de que ella era maga, que sabía quién era yo y quién era ella, que lo sabía todo y aún así la amaba, yo le había dado mi visto bueno y me había disfrazado para asistir a su boda.

Así que ahora soy abuelo de una niña llamada Catherine Williams, una niña de ojos azul pálido por parte de los Ryddle y con un poquito de pelo rubio de los Williams. Mi nieta. Ella es mi nieta.

Dumbledore dice que yo no amo, que no tengo corazón, que carezco de otros sentimientos que no sean el odio o la indiferencia. Pero entonces, ¿por qué parece que mi corazón va dando saltos por mi pecho? ¿Por qué sonrío como un patético muggle cada vez que miro a mi hija y a mi nieta? ¿Por qué siento que si alguna se fuera de mi lado moriría aunque fuera inmortal? ¿Por qué estoy deseando verlas cuando no estoy con ellas? ¿Por qué me importa tanto que Williams ame a mi hija y a mi nieta tanto como yo? ¿Por qué me importa que las proteja? ¿Por qué pienso siempre en ellas? ¿Por qué me causa tristeza que mi hija y mi nieta, Allyssia y Catherine Williams Ryddle, no me sigan en mi causa?

En estos últimos veintiséis años, sobretodo en estos últimos diez, he aprendido lo que es sentir, lo que es sentir amor, lo que es sentir tristeza, lo que es sentir dolor, lo que es sentirse un padre sobreprotector y lo que es sentir el deseo de estar más presente en la vida mi hija y mi nieta, incuso también en la vida de mi yerno, estar más presente en la vida de mi familia.

Dumbledore se equivocaba, oh, sí, se equivocaba, y mucho.

_No puedo estar más seguro de ello_, pienso mientras me inclino a besar la frente de Catherine.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo nos toca?

Miro hacia la puerta donde Daniel y Edward nos miran con una sonrisa, yo asiento con la cabeza y ellos se acercan, coloco, un poco de forma renuente, a Catherine en los brazos de Daniel y después me siento al lado de Allyssia que me mira sonriente junto con Dylan -aunque este un poco menos efusivo, siempre le he intimidado un poquito-.

-Es una niña preciosa -murmura Edward, aunque todos le oímos.

-Sí -concuerdo yo-, igual que su madre.

Y le doy un beso en la frente.

Sí, Dumbledore se equivocaba, ya no podía decir lo contrario. Porque yo amo a Allyssia, amo a Catherine e incluso quiero un poco a Dylan, Edward y Daniel.

Es algo raro este sentimiento, el amor, siempre pensé que no existía, que era una mera ilusión creada por los débiles, una simple necesidad de nombrar a su dependencia. Y ahora comprendo que no era así en absoluto, que no es una debilidad, que no es una dependencia, pero aún sabiendo qué es, no sabría describirlo. Ahora pienso, que puede que por eso nunca lo entendiera, puede que por ello, porque nadie sabía de que manera describir el amor, este cálido sentimiento, nadie lo entendía hasta que lo sentía.

Amor. Si me hubieran dicho que en algún momento yo amaría me hubiera reído en su cara y puede que también lo hubiera torturado por considerarlo una ofensa. Pero no ahora, no en este momento, no ahora que yo sonreía como un estúpido muggle al ver sonreír a mi hija que poseía un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad, había sido gracias a Allyssia que había aprendido aquello, que había descubierto eso. Gracias a Allyssia, a su querida Ally.

Gracias a Allyssia, yo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, había aprendido a amar.

**.**

_**Sip, esta es la historia más rara que he escrito...**_


End file.
